El mejor regalo de cumpleaños
by Beu Rib
Summary: One-shot, Yoh recibe un hermoso regalo por parte de Hana, es corto, dedicado a mi hermano por su cumpleaños, reviews si desean dejar.


El mejor regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Sus pensamientos viajaban a la par del viento, que jugaba con sus cabellos, respiraba el penetrante aroma a mar y la leve brisa marina le golpeaba con suavidad en la cara.  
  
Eso sí que era la tranquilidad absoluta, tranquilidad que fue rota por unas delicadas y sonoras carcajadas, sonrió, su pequeño hijo reía gustoso en tanto que su esposa trataba de limpiarse la arena que el pequeño le había arrojado a una de sus piernas, ella también reía.  
  
Música para sus oídos.  
  
Suspiro y cerro por un instante los ojos, después de todo no fue del todo malo aceptar esos boletos de avión, que Manta le obsequio como regalo de cumpleaños, y aunque se negó en un principio, al llegar a la casa en la playa perteneciente a la familia Oyamada, creyó que había sido el mejor de todos los obsequios de cumpleaños que había recibido.  
  
Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacía su esposa y a su hijo, que se empeñaba a gatear en dirección al mar.  
  
Anna sonrió, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y se sentó junto con él en la orilla de la playa, ahí donde la espuma del mar llega con increíble suavidad.  
  
Salían a disfrutar de la playa cuando el sol ya no era tan fuerte, Anna no deseaba que su hijo se asoleara demasiado.  
  
Hana tembló un poco al sentir que una oleada de agua fría le cubría sus piernitas, miró a su madre y noto que ella le sonreía, el pequeño también le dirigió una sonrisa, Anna tomo un puñado de arena mojada y con delicadeza la embarro en uno de sus piesesitos, el niño abrió enormemente los ojos al ver como el mar se llevaba la arena que minutos antes su madre le había colocado, decidió probar, con su manita tomo un pequeño puñado de arena, rió, la sentía suave, luego la coloco de un golpe en uno de los muslos de su mamá.  
  
La ola rompió y el agua les llegó, llevándose una vez más la arena, Hana aplaudió con regocijo, para después comenzar a pegar con sus manos al agua, plip, plop, se escuchaba y el pequeño reía con más fuerza, al percibir como el agua lo salpicaba a él y a su madre.  
  
Yoh amplio su sonrisa, ellos eran todo para él, estaba enamorado de su esposa como un loco y adoraba a su hijo con profunda devoción, no había día en que no les agradeciera a los grandes espíritus por permitirle tenerlos a su lado.  
  
Hana volteo para buscar a su padre cuando lo encontró, volvió a golpear al agua mientras sonreía.  
  
-Es tu papá-le dijo Anna-Di pa-pá.  
  
-Ta ta-balbuceo el pequeño.  
  
-Pa-pá-repitió Anna poniéndole énfasis a las silabas.  
  
-Ta ta ta ta-repetía Hana con gozo en tanto continuaba con su juego con el agua.  
  
Anna suspiro con resignación y continuo jugando con su hijo un rato más.  
  
El sol comenzaba a descender y a Hana ya no le parecía divertido estar en el agua, volvió sus bracitos hacia su madre, su señal de que deseaba que lo cargara, la chica lo tomo en sus brazos para después incorporarse, a paso lento se dirigió hacia su esposo.  
  
Yoh le paso una de las toallas que se hallaban cerca de él, Anna con suma delicadeza envolvió al pequeño y le secó las manos y la cara, Hana hacia gestos de desagrado e intentaba que Anna cesara de secarlo, la chica sonreía al ver los intentos vanos de su hijo por alejarla, cuando por fin termino, el chiquillo tallo sus ojitos y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, se hallaba cansado.  
  
-Voy a recostarlo, ya tiene sueño-le dijo a Yoh, para después dirigirse a su hijo- Despídete de tu papá-le murmuró al oído, el pequeño levanto su cabeza y miro a Yoh-Dile adiós papá.  
  
-Aya Aya ya ya-balbuceo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Que pases buenas noches hijo-Yoh se puso de pie y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Hana.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo-señalo Anna que comenzaba a alejarse.  
  
-Papá-escucho que decían.  
  
Anna se detuvo, miro a su hijo y después a Yoh.  
  
-Papá-repitió el pequeño con júbilo-Papá, papá, papá  
  
Yoh estaba asombrado, esa era la primera palabra que su hijo decía, se acerco a ellos y tomo al pequeño en sus brazos, lo elevo por los aires mientras que en su rostro la alegría y el orgullo aparecían.  
  
-Papá, papá-decía Hana en tanto su padre lo sostenía en los aires.  
  
Después de algunos instantes Yoh lo atrajo hacía él y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
-Gracias Hana-musito-Me has dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-ahora comprendía que esas palabras salidas de la boca de su hijo eran muchísimo mejores que los boletos de avión.  
  
El pequeño lo abrazo por el cuello, dio un bostezo y se quedo dormido.  
  
-Damelo, voy a acostarlo-pidió Anna para después alejarse con su hijo en los brazos.  
  
Yoh espero que volviera mirando con satisfacción el azul del mar.  
  
Anna regreso instantes después, sonrió con dulzura al encontrar a su marido fundido en sus pensamientos, se acerco sigilosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda, Yoh se sobresalto pero al descubrir quien lo abrazaba de tan maravillosa manera sonrió y poso sus manos sobre las de su esposa.  
  
-Jamás he sido tan feliz-le susurro Anna a su querido Yoh.  
  
-¿Sabes Annita?, Siempre quise ver una puesta de sol contigo-dijo antes de tirar de una de sus manos con suavidad y pasar al frente a la chica, después se sentó e invito a su esposa a sentarse en su regazo, Anna con gusto acepto.  
  
Yoh paso sus brazos por la cintura de Anna para poder abrazarla, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el espacio intermedio entre el hombro y el pecho y así muy juntos contemplaron la espectacular caída del sol por el horizonte y divisaron cuando las primeras estrellas de la noche salían, alumbrándolos con su esplendor, la luna llena salió imponentemente, completamente blanca y brillante.  
  
-¡Es hermosa!-exclamo Anna.  
  
-Claro que lo eres-le susurro Yoh al oído.  
  
Ella levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la cara embelesada de Yoh que la contemplaba.  
  
-Yo hablaba de la luna-le reprendió con dulzura.  
  
-¿Y para que quiero la luna?, Si ya tengo el sol.  
  
Anna lo miro conmovida, con una de sus manos acaricio su nuca y lo atrajo hacía ella, invito a la boca de Yoh a disfrutar de la suya e instantes después ambos se hallaban fundidos en un placentero y apasionante beso.  
  
-Te amo-dijo cuando se separaron y junto su frente con la de él.  
  
-Yo también Te amo, tu y Hana son lo más extraordinario que tengo en la vida-separo algunos mechones de su cara-Ustedes son el mejor y más maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños que recibiré por siempre en cada uno de los que pase a su lado-así lo sentía y así era.  
  
Anna no dijo nada, en lugar de eso volvió a besarlo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el torso desnudo de su esposo, deposito suaves besos en su cuello y mordió con suavidad su lóbulo izquierdo.  
  
-Ahora volvamos al hotel-le susurro con sensualidad-Te daré tu verdadero regalo.  
  
Yoh rió con diversión, tomo la mano de Anna y ambos se dirigieron rumbo al hotel a disfrutar de la noche y de su perpetuo amor.  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas: Bueno, el día de hoy es el cumpleaños numero veinte de mi hermano y por tal motivo decidí darle este fic como obsequio, además que aprovecho para festejar a Yoh y a Hao por su cumpleaños, si ando atrasada fue el 12, pero quería pasarlo hoy trece que es el cumpleaños de mi querido Carlos, espero les guste y si desean dejar reviews son bien recibidos. 


End file.
